Crafting 101
Crafting 101 Crafting macro semi-automated version (slower) /ui action toolbarSlot12; /selectDraftSchematic 0; /pause 6; /nextCraftingStage; /nextCraftingStage; /nextCraftingStage; /createPrototype No Item; /createPrototype No Item; Depending on the profession and the amount to grind duplicate this macro and make 4 of these on 4 separate buttons ingame. '''Explanation''': '''/ui action toolbarSlot12;''' if you have toolbar with 2 rows (and you should) it presses first button on 2nd toolbar. First toolbar starts from number 0 and goes to 11, so naturally 2nd row starts from number 12. You put your crafting tools (i.e. Generic Crafting Tool) on 2nd row going from number 12 to 15. '''/selectDraftSchematic 0;''' after you have used your crafting tool in the macro it selects schematic, to know which schematic you need ahead of time you need to paste this into chat (you'll need to bind an actual paste chat button ingame, ctrl+v will NOT work, find that in Options > Controls > Keymaps > Chat Edit Paste): '''/ui action toolbarSlot12;/pause .5;/selectDraftSchematic 0;''' The reason we cannot specify which number to use here is because number ID changes depending on each character and crafting skills they have, so you'll have to brute-force your way to find schematic you need. Good news is that once you find that ID it will not change for that character. /'''pause 6;''' Pauses for 6 seconds, in this time-frame you '''need to click on your ingredients to fill the schematic''', the game will '''NOT''' do it for you, it's manual unless you set up a macro outside of the game (more on that in automated macro section). '''/nextCraftingStage;''' presses button "next" for you '''/create Prototype No Item; '''Creates an item from a schematic in '''practice mode '''this is very important because practice mode gives twice as much EXP but creates no item as a result. When you are leveling you'll always want to use Practice mode in your macro Crafting macros manual version (faster) Create 2-4 of these: /ui action toolbarSlot00; /pause .5; /selectDraftSchematic 0; Small pause is needed because otherwise the game will not process it and will not select your actual schematic. Create 1 of this: /nextCraftingStage; /nextCraftingStage; /nextCraftingStage; /createPrototype No Item; /createPrototype No Item; Put macro 1-4 on first toolbar (these will click on your tools), drag actual tools onto bottom toolbar 1-4. Put "create" macro on number 5 or the like. Pressing 1-4 on a keyboard will select tool, then schematic, then you manually click on ingredients to fill them out. Pressing 5 will create item in a prototype mode. Whole routine will look like this: Button 1 > Fill out ingredients > Spam button 5 Button 2 > Fill out ingredients > Spam button 5 Repeat for however many tools needed Automated macros with external software What to craft to level each profession [[Artisan]] No matter if you're going for Chef or Droid Engineering you will want to start with Engineering I in Novice Artisan Materials needed total for '''Master Artisan''': 1140 any metal 540 steel 480 low grade ore 240 any non ferrous metal 120 aluminum Credits needed total '''Master Artisan''': 40000 or free if you find someone to teach you in-game (recommended) '''Engineering I''': Amount of metal needed for this step - 64''' '''of any metal'''.''' Money needed: 1000 credits to level or free if you find someone to teach you in-game (recommended) What to craft: 4 Ambient Solar Energy Surveying Tools or 4 Wind Current Surveying Tools in '''Practice Mode'''. They both give '''67 exp''' in non-practice mode and '''134 exp''' in Practice Mode, they also require the least amount of materials per craft and any metal will do. '''Engineering II''': Amount of metal needed for this step - 128''' '''of any metal'''.''' Money needed: 2000 credits to level or free if you find someone to teach you in-game (recommended) What to craft: 8 Ambient Solar Energy Surveying Tools or 8 Wind Current Surveying Tools in '''Practice Mode'''. '''Engineering III:''' Amount of metal needed for this step - 368''' '''of any metal'''.''' Money needed: 3000 credits to level or free if you find someone to teach you in-game (recommended) Here you unlock armor repair tool and weapon repair tool, they each give 62 exp in non practice and 125 exp in practice modes and require 1 less metal. You can switch to crafting those or stay with Surveying Tools. What to craft: 23 Ambient Solar Energy Surveying Tools or 23 Wind Current Surveying Tools in '''Practice Mode'''. '''Engineering IV:''' Amount of materials needed for this step: 580 metal 180 steel or 760 steel if you use steel as your metal part 160 low grade ore 80 non ferrous metal 40 aluminum Money needed: 4000 credits to level or free if you find someone to teach you in-game (recommended) What to craft: 4 Deed: Wind Power Generator in '''Practice Mode.''' You can craft personal mineral extractor to use for yourself instead but I don't recommend it. Reason being that unless you're an architect your extractors will come out as low BER (base extraction rate) and manually surveying for materials with several characters at a time is preferable. '''Surveying I - IV:''' Survey for anything and sit anywhere, even in city, once you reach exp needed for Surveying I-IV learn them in city or from players, you'll gain more exp if you train each level. '''Where to go from here:''' You can level Domestic Arts I - IV and Business I-IV with same things as you leveled Engineering I - IV [[Entertainer]] craft method (recommended): Materials needed total for '''Master Entertainer''': 2370 any metal 1880 any wood Credits needed total '''Master Entertainer''': 40000 or free if you find someone to teach you in-game (recommended) Novice Entertainer Musicianship I - IV Amount of materials needed for Musicianship I - IV: 1440 any metal What to craft: 32 Slitherhorn, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Entertainment Healing I - IV Amount of materials needed for this step Entertainment Healing I - IV: 300 any metal 600 any wood What to craft: 20 Fizzz, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Dancing I-IV: Amount of materials needed for Dancing I-IV: 1280 any Wood 630 any Metal What to craft: 32 Kloo Horns (You learn these when you learn Novice Musician) Musician: Novice Musician: Amount of materials needed for Novice Musician: 1080 any metal What to craft: 24 Slitherhorns, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Musical Techniques I - IV: Amount of metal needed for Musical Techniques I - IV: 13140 any metal What to craft: 292 Slitherhorns, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Musical Knowledge I - IV: Amount of metal needed for Musical Knowledge I - IV: 13140 any metal What to craft: 292 Slitherhorns, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Musician's Wound Healing I - IV: Amount of metal needed for Musician's Wound Healing I - IV: 7865 any metal What to craft: 143 Fanfars, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Musician's Fatigue Healing I - IV: What to craft: 143 Fanfars, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool Amount of metal needed for Musician's Fatigue Healing I - IV: 7865 any metal Dancer: Novice Dancer: Amount of materials needed for Novice Dancer: 960 any wood 360 any metal What to craft: 24 Kloo Horns, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool (You learn these when you learn Novice Musician) Dancing Techniques I-IV: Amount of materials needed for Dancing Techniques I-IV: 11680 any wood 4380 any metal What to craft: 292 Kloo Horns, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool (You learn these when you learn Novice Musician) Dancing Knowledge I-IV: Amount of materials needed for Dancing Knowledge I-IV: 11680 any wood 4380 any metal What to craft: 292 Kloo Horns, you can find it under "Instrument" with General Crafting Tool (You learn these when you learn Novice Musician) Dancer's Wound Healing I-IV: Amount of materials needed for Wound Healing I-IV: 7865 any metal Dancer's Fatigue Healing I-IV: Amount of materials needed for Fatigue Healing I-IV: 7865 any metal [[Medic]] [[Architect]] [[Armorsmith]] [[Bio-Engineer]] [[Chef]] [[Dancer]] [[Droid Engineer]] [[Merchant]] [[Musician]] [[Tailor]] [[Weaponsmith]] Where to go from here